


PLAY WITH ME

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dadceit, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: All Remus wants to do is play with someone.
Relationships: Remus Sanders and Virgil Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	PLAY WITH ME

No one likes to play with Remus. Ever since ''the split'' no one wants to be around him, not his brother, not the light sides, not even the dark sides which frustrated Remus a lot. True there is Deceit but he has his limits when it comes to Remus and it only lasts about an hour until Deceit thinks up of a perfect lie to get out of the situation he's in.

Then Virgil was born, Remus was excited, since he was a new side there was so much he had to learn and Remus was going to teach him everything he knows so he could have a new play mate.

Deceit always took care of Virgil like a father so he was always with Virgil, but there were those moments when he would turn his back for one minute and that's when Remus would grab the new side and take him on his chaotic adventures. It was always a lot of fun for Remus but then Deceit finds them, and then the fun was always ruined. But that never stopped Remus from seeing Virgil no matter what. There was even one day after Deceit found them Virgil ask for 5 more minutes to play with Remus and that made him so happy that he was starting to cry.

Now Virgil is with the Light Sides and Remus has no one to play with anymore, all he ever does is follow Deceit around and it's not fun. It's always work, work, work, and get back at the light sides, but Remus didn't care. He just wanted to have fun, not work, that's boring so he ran away from a screaming Deceit telling him to get back here.

Remus was on his way to do whatever popped in his brain when suddenly he tripped on something. It was Virgil's old jacket, Remus remembered the day he and Deceit saw him in his new black and purple jacket and Deceit looked like he was about to explode from complete and utter shock, while Remus was laughing his ass off at Deceit's face. It was a really good laugh that Remus had but then after that he never saw Virgil again he was too busy with the light sides, so Remus is gonna change that for today.

Virgil was walking his way to the kitchen to get a snack and watch some TV with Logan, Patton, and Roman, when he notices all the Sides were on the floor unconscious. Virgil was going to react when suddenly something hard hit him in the back of the head that made him join the others on the floor. 

When Virgil woke up on the floor he came face to face with a quiet Remus in his room poking his leg with his mace. Remus did not think this one through, then again he hasn't thought of anything through, Virgil is probably mad at him since he's a light side now and doesn't want anything to do with him. 

''You know if you wanted to hang out all you had to do was ask'', Virgil said rubbing the back of his head.

''Can we prank Deceit and stuff''? Remus said still poking Virgil.

''Sure'', Virgil answered.

And Remus smiled.


End file.
